


Inks and Rings

by Chittamin



Series: This is forever, so let’s get tattoos together [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Husbands, Lightest angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Tattoo artist Jung Jaehyun, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chittamin/pseuds/Chittamin
Summary: Where Doyoung loses his wedding ring and his husband Jaehyun inks his skin for the second time.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: This is forever, so let’s get tattoos together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683946
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203





	Inks and Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be out before Christmas but i didn't say which year so, hehe. This is actually a part two of my drabble, Moon Raven. You can still read this alone though. 
> 
> This is non beta-ed and english isn't my first language so please bear with me.
> 
> Rated M for Sexual Content
> 
> Have fun. <3

Doyoung paces back and forth as he strips-searches his brain of all the events that happened last week. He knows he wore his wedding ring when he left for vacation and he _should_ be wearing it now that he’s back.

He already went through his luggage, throwing every single thing out of the bag, and still no sign of a wedding ring. He also rummaged through the car they used going back and forth, unsurprisingly nothing was found. 

"What if you left it at the hotel?" Ten says as he sits on the couch after he finished looking around the area, ditching the looking and instead watching Doyoung be miserable by himself. 

"You're not helping, ten." Doyoung lets out a sigh for the hundredth time that day. 

“My point is, call them dumbass,” Ten reaches for Doyoung’s hand to give his phone he’s been neglecting since earlier.

Ten and Doyoung came from their yearly vacation with their high school friends. It's a tradition of taking some time out of stress. It started to be an escape from their school works which eventually became an escape from their everyday lives through the years.

Sometimes it would be visiting a city they’ve all never been to, sometimes it's chilling at the beach to unwind and connect with nature. This time, they decided to visit the beach for the weekend. They went to some parties here and there, ate every delicacy in their sight, and then went home. 

His husband Jaehyun, chooses to sit back whenever this vacation happens. The yearly trip has been a tradition of Doyoung’s group of friends long before Jaehyun came into Doyoung’s life and he doesn’t really want to invade this. Everyone also agreed to not bring their boyfriends or husbands for the trip so Jaehyun doesn’t really have much of a say in it.

Still, Jaehyun happily agreed to let his husband get a breather. It’s a marriage dynamic they both agreed on that most of their friends don't really understand. They let each other explore and grow individually from time to time. The respect and trust they have for each other is outstanding, the very reason their relationship just keeps on getting stronger.

Except he might break it for the very first time.

If he doesn’t find his wedding ring before his husband comes home, he might as well never come home to Jaehyun.

Doyoung is looking for the resort’s number when Ten suddenly gasps. 

“Or maybe at the party last night?” Ten states as he puts a hand on his mouth in shock. In all honesty, aside from looking for the wedding ring, what Doyoung really wants to do right now is to smack Ten’s head. Except he can’t do that because aside from he is his best friend, he needs someone beside him right now. 

“Still not helping, ten.” 

Doyoung doesn’t show it but his panic _doubled._ He knows he wore it last night because he’s not really in the mood for people coming up to him. Not that he’s bragging because yes, people still hit him up if he doesn’t wear his wedding ring, and that’s just annoying because he misses his husband so much that he regrets coming to the trip.

Now that he’s stressed with his missing wedding ring, he regrets even more.

He enjoyed the trip nonetheless, he missed mingling with people other than his husband and his clients. But if it’s at the cost of breaking Jaehyun’s heart though, it isn’t worth it, at all.

See, his husband Jaehyun, a known tattoo artist is someone people look up to. His reputation often becomes dictated by his appearance, his chest with full blown _moon raven_ tattoo, his arm with different ones here and there, people always get intimidated by him. Despite his image, Doyoung knows his husband is a hopeless romantic. Someone with a soft genuine heart. Jaehyun even chose their wedding rings so meticulously, and Doyoung can literally feel his heart being shattered because he just lost his

"Keep thinking where you’ve seen it last.” Ten says for the tenth time that day. Doyoung rolls his eyes but finally dials the number of the resort, biting his nail as he patiently waits for the resort to pick up.

“What do you think I’ve been doing for the past three hours?!” Ten scrunches his nose at Doyoung’s grumpiness. He understands that the other is just uneasy and restless. The wedding ring is just _too_ important to him that he can’t control his emotions anymore. The very reason why Ten went with Doyoung and didn’t leave him alone.

“What have you been doing for the past three hours then?” 

_fuck._ He knows that voice like the back of his hand. All of his volume and timbres, he'll recognize it until he dies. Which is probably sooner since he's about to turn into ice with the way all of his nerves are prickling right now. 

Jaehyun enters the door to their apartment. Doyoung feels like he’s been splashed with iced cold water. The cold that stings his skin even until his bones. 

“Jae, you’re here…already” 

He turns around and sees his husband after almost a week. He’s holding a bouquet of Doyoung’s favorite flowers, standing by the door with his sweetest smile that Doyoung fell in love with. Oh how he missed that smile. His husband walks to him and places a kiss on his forehead as he slips a hand on his waist before he finally gives him a kiss on his lips.

“Where else should I be if I know my husband who I haven’t seen in almost a week is coming back, hm?”

Jaehyun giggles. And Doyoung is breaking into pieces.

“Hey, Ten! Nice seeing you!” Jaehyun says as he turns his attention to Ten. Doyoung wishes he doesn’t feel him fidgeting so he rests his head on Jaehyun’s neck.

“Nice seeing you too! Actually I was just telling Doyoung I’m about to take off, Kun’s waiting for me, so” Ten stands up from the couch, almost tripping from Doyoung’s stuff scattered around the floor. 

“Let’s hang out soon!” Ten says as he bids goodbye to the both of them. 

“Bye, Ten, Thank you so much for your help.” Ten nods and hugs Doyoung goodbye 

“ _Don’t worry I’ll call the hotel for you.”_ Ten whispers at him.

“Thank you, ten.”

Doyoung tries his best to look and sound normal.

He tries his best to fake a smile to jaehyun. He never fakes a smile to Jaehyun, he never felt the need to. 

When Jaehyun kisses him, full blown on the lips, he tries not to think of the lost wedding ring so he won’t suspect a thing. 

“I missed you,” Jaehyun says as they break their much awaited kiss. He rests his forehead on the other as his thumbs caress Doyoung’s skin under his shirt.

“I missed you too. So much.” Doyoung replies as he cups Jaehyun’s face, closing the non existent distance they share.

“What do you want for dinner?” Doyoung places a hand on Jaehyun’s _chest_.

Jaehyun closes their gap again as he licks his husband’s lips as slowly as possible.

“You.” Doyoung can’t help but laugh in Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun then travels his lips to Doyoung's jaw, kissing his way throughout his neck. 

“As enticing as that was, I’ve tasted the most scrumptious meals the past few days and I’m guilty enough that I wasn’t with you so I really want to feed you something nice,” He holds Jaehyun's head in order to stop him from kissing him since he's about to give in to his husband's antics.

“But you _are_ something nice” Jaehyun pouts. If only the people who look up to him know how much of a baby he is. Doyoung rolls his eyes.

“Ah, you won’t believe, huh?” Doyoung furrows his brows when Jaehyun suddenly lifts him up and carefully places him on the couch. Most of Doyoung’s things left scattered throughout the living room, practically forgotten.

“No, _love_ , please” Doyoung giggles at his husband.

“I feel sticky from the trip and I just wanna have a long nice hot bath” Doyoung places a hand on Jaehyun’s face. When Jaehyun places a hand over it, Doyoung’s breath hitches and pulls his hand away as a reflex.

“Okay, I’ll prepare you a nice bath then. Or do you want me to shower with you?”

Jaehyun seductively smirks as he stands up and unbuttons his shirt, his chest showing in all of its glory. They’ve been married for years but he still can’t help but admire his husband’s body. But no, he doesn’t deserve him right now.

“I know you have a hidden agenda, Mr. Jeong. Still, no.” 

Jaehyun sighs and stops what he’s doing, his lips form into a pout again. What a contrast to the rest of his body, really. No matter how many years their relationship could go through, Jaehyun will never change. He will always be a baby. 

“Okay. I’ll still prepare you a nice bath though. I’ll be back.” Jaehyun smiles at him and drops the subject. He gives countless pecks to Doyoung before he walks to their bathroom. 

Doyoung doesn’t know if he should be thankful that Jaehyun didn’t notice him panicking, but it will do good for now. 

_____________________________________

After a nice long hot shower and a hearty dinner together, Jaehyun and Doyoung are now in tangled sheets and limbs. They face each other, lying down on their sides as Jaehyun dances his fingertips up and down Doyoung’s bare _spine._

“How was the trip?” 

“Hmm, nice. But not as nice if I was with you.” Jaehyun chuckles at the sight of Doyoung pouting.

It’s true though. Being in a place without Jaehyun will always feel lacking. Don’t get him wrong, he also values his time with his friends, which is why he’s thankful that Jaehyun lets him be with them for a vacation. But being without Jaehyun for a couple of days when he’s always by his side, his heart will always feel incomplete. 

Jaehyun sees the creases on his forehead while Doyoung is deep in his thoughts so he takes his fingers from Doyoung’s spine to his forehead, dancing their way to flatten the knots on his forehead. Then, he shifts his body so he is leaning on his elbows and plants a kiss on his husband.

“This pretty little head of yours is doing something again, Wanna tell me what is it?” 

Doyoung’s breath hitch as his eyes become wide for a split second but maintains himself. He carefully weighed if he should just tell jaehyun or not. Ten just texted him about his call to the hotel which to no luck, haven’t found his wedding ring. They made a promise to look for it and run through their rooms one more time but Doyoung doesn't have an ounce of hope for that anymore.

Another thing is that he has yet to contact the airline they flew in so there’s still a tiny bit of hope he doesn’t need to break Jaehyun’s heart yet. 

“No, of course not. I just missed you so much that’s all.” Doyoung smiles and shifts to hug Jaehyun’s chest to hide his face. The scent of Jaehyun he missed so much comforts him. He plants a kiss on Jaehyun’s chest as his husband finds his way in placing his arm under him. 

“If there’s something bothering you, you’ll tell me right? I don’t want you worrying about something by yourself.

“Of course, love.” He _lies._

__________________________________________

“It’s okay, Thank you.” Doyoung drops the call and buries his face in his hands. 

Jungwoo pats his head in comfort while Ten is now the one pacing back and forth in front of them.

“No luck, they tried to call the lost and found but no wedding rings there. I filed a claim about it though, said they’re gonna look through” Doyoung sighs, his eyes brimming with tears. 

“Doyoung, i think you should just tell Jaehyun about this. You didn’t mean to lose it.” Ten says as he sits on the seat adjacent to the couch.

 _Lose._ How can Doyoung be such a mess that he loses Jaehyun's promise to him?

“I can’t, this will surely break his heart.” Doyoung’s voice breaks as he pulls his hair in frustration. He felt terrible hiding the truth from his husband. The past few days has been a series of Doyoung’s misery as he finds ways to hide the truth from Jaehyun.

Ten and Jungwoo looked at each other.

“But seeing you like this will definitely break his heart too.”

___________________________________________

  
  


It should be easy. It should be easy coming clean to Jaehyun. Not only does he know that he’s understanding, he also knows he will help him solve his dilemma.

But it doesn’t mean he won’t get hurt. 

So when Jaehyun's face falls the moment he tells him everything, he just wanna get sucked by the ground.

They’re both in their living room. Watching a movie and cuddling on the couch after they had their dinner. Just as usual when they’re too lazy to do anything but still too much awake for them to go to bed yet. One of those nights they get to enjoy ice cold beer as they let the time pass by.

They both face the TV as Jaehyun hugs Doyoung from the back. Everything is relatively the same, Jaehyun is shirtless behind him casually drawing circles on his skin inside his hoodie. Except this time Doyoung won’t stop fidgeting as Jaehyun rests a hand on his stomach.

So when Jaehyun asked his husband what was wrong, Doyoung turned around and faced him. The movie they were watching turned into an ambient noise behind them. Just Doyoung letting out all of his frustrations he kept up inside him for days.

“Well, That’s a bummer…” 

Doyoung’s eyebrows furrows in frustration. He can’t believe after all those dreadful days, he’s gonna throw an answer that Doyoung least expects. 

His pout doesn’t get missed by Doyoung though. 

“That’s it? That’s a bummer? You’re not mad at me?” 

“I’m not, love. I know you didn’t mean it to get lost. I’m just sad it took days for you to tell me. What made you think that I wouldn’t understand?” 

Doyoung sighs and buries his head on Jaehyun’s neck. 

“I’m sorry. I thought I could find it in time before I tell you. I messed up and I know how important it is and how I was so dumb to—”

Jaehyun brings a hand at the back of Doyoung’s head and shushes him from his thoughts.

“Love, it’s okay. Really. We can get to the store and see if they can make another one for you. Or even if we get another set it’s okay for me.”

“Yeah but it’s not gonna be the same” Doyoung finally looks up at him with tears in his eyes and Jaehyun finds it adorable, like he always does. 

He travels his hand from Doyoung’s neck to wipe away his tears as he giggles.

“Stop it, why are you giggling?” He lightly taps Jaehyun’s chest.

And as Jaehyun as his husband is, he giggles even more

“Then why are you crying? I told you it’s alright.” He endearingly runs a hand through Doyoung’s hair to remove them from covering his eyes.

“It’s a symbol of your promise,”

“A promise that still stands even without the ring. I’m not downplaying the role of the ring but what’s important is that _you_ and your heart knows that it will never change.” 

He grabs Doyoung’s hand and plants a kiss on his hand and each of his fingers. 

“I love you, jae. For always.” 

“I know. And I love you too.” 

He heavily presses his lips onto Doyoung and roughly kisses him. The kiss is so much like Jaehyun, rough and hard contradicting his lips that are smooth and soft. Even after years of being married, Jaehyun never fails to drive Doyoung crazy. Even his weight being on top of Doyoung drives his nerves to the edge. His hand still holds Doyoung’s hand as his other one travels to his waist, and they kiss and kiss like they always do through the years.

Jaehyun moves his lips to Doyoung’s jaw as he turns him on his back. He opens Doyoung’s legs and places himself in between them. His hands caressing his milky white thighs. He alternates in lightly kissing his husband to little bites he knows Doyoung loves. He reaches his ear and bites his earlobe as he whispers how much he loves him, and everything is gonna be okay.

Doyoung’s breath hitches when Jaehyun bites _that_ part of his neck he is most sensitive to. The one that never fails to make out a sound from him. The one that Jaehyun knows like the back of his hand. Doyoung is definitely on fire as Jaehyun’s hands slip inside his shirt and reach for his nipples, playing with them circularly just like how Doyoung likes it. His hands travel to Jaehyun’s body in return, thanking Jaehyun’s habit of lounging without a shirt because it’s definitely a win for him.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun dips his lips on Doyoung’s collar bones as he lifts his shirt to get rid of them.

With them being skin to skin from each other, both of their bodies bask on the sensation of being with each other that they missed. The two of them have been really busy the past few days. With work on each of their hands and in the part of Doyoung, worrying about the lost wedding ring.

So when they both grind on each other as Jaehyun’s hands grip on Doyoung’s tiny waist, a series of groans and whimpers can’t help but leave their mouths. Their cocks start to grow into hardness, and both roll their eyes backwards in pleasure. Jaehyun’s lips now on Doyoung’s chest painting his favorite canvas with kisses he’s sure gonna bruise for the next few days.

They pull each other closer if that’s even possible. Doyoung placed his hands on his husband’s ass to pull him even more and to escalate the friction even harder. With him being almost distant from his husband because of what happened, he’s _desperate_ to feel his husband again.

Doyoung's hands travel to Jaehyun’s hair and tugs his soft hair, about to tell him that they should transfer to their bedroom because he doesn’t want to hurt his back. He almost screamed when Jaehyun _suddenly_ stopped his ministrations and looked at Doyoung like he just solved the greatest mystery of all time. 

“I know what we can do to replace your wedding ring without buying another one,”

If earlier Doyoung’s eyes roll backwards because of pleasure, this time it’s because of frustration. His face fall into grimace before he inhales to get some energy to reply to his husband

“Really, Jae? You’re gonna pitch an idea while we’re like _this_?” He groans as opposed to Jaehyun laughing at him and his frustration. He buries his face on Jaehyun’s neck and bucks his hips to get some friction but Jaehyun pushes his hips, pinning him on the couch. 

“Ugh, That better be a good suggestion because I swear to god Mr. Jeong. What is it?” 

“Let’s get tattoos on our fingers,”

____________________________________________

As much as the idea was pitched in the most infuriating way, Doyoung admits that it's a great idea. So they find themselves back at his husband’s studio about to tattoo their fingers.

They are sitting side by side, with Jaehyun’s left hand on the table and the other on Doyoung’s waist. 

He just finished doing the stencil of their tattoos on Doyoung's finger, their names just like what is written on their wedding rings. And right now, Jaehyun is in a mess of giggles as Doyoung draws on his. 

“Your handwriting is really cute!” 

“Stop it or i’ll put your imaginary friend nara’s name on your finger” Doyoung says to retaliate but Jaehyun laughs even _more._

“I forgot how cute you are when we’re close like this and you’re concentrating on something,” 

“You? forgot?!” Doyoung grittedly said as his eyes darted on his husband.

“Well, most of the time, you’re hot so” 

And after all those years, his husband still doesn’t fail to put a tinge of pink on his cheeks and make his heart beat jump on his chest. 

“Fuck you,”

“Well, that’s for later.” Jaehyun replies as he plants a kiss on Doyoung’s neck. 

“There! It’s done! Now do it, jae!” Jaehyun laughs and kisses his husband on his forehead before he stands up to prepare his tools. 

He put the numbing cream on both of their fingers and proceeded to wrap his’ with plastic as he started to work on Doyoung’s fingers. 

“You’re really sure about this right? You’re not just doing this because you want to make it up to me? If you want to get another set of rings, It doesn’t sound so bad” Jaehyun interjects as he grabs Doyoung’s hand. 

“Love, why would we bother ourselves to buy another set of rings when my husband is the best tattoo artist out there?”

“Well, you already have my wedding vow tattooed on your back so I will understand.”

Doyoung lifts a hand to Jaehyun’s face and kisses him. 

“Love, I want this. Okay? I don’t wanna lose something so important again. And having your work on my body really puts my heart at ease.”

“Okay, Okay.” Jaehyun inhales. 

“Now go start, I want my new tattoo fast!” 

“Patience, love. You can’t rush art, much less tattoos! We can’t afford to make a mistake on your skin.”

Jaehyun starts working on Doyoung’s finger. His hand carefully traces his own handwriting on his husband’s skin and the other holds them in place on the table. Casually uttering reassurance that it’s going to end soon whenever Doyoung flinches from the needles. 

Jaehyun being on his side creates wonders, as Doyoung rests his head on Jaehyun’s left shoulder. Well, finger tattoos don't hurt as much as when he did his tattoo on his spine, no. But they do _hurt_ . it _stings_ but he knows it is all worth it. 

It really is the presence of Jaehyun that makes everything possible. 

It was a pretty quick session, being limited to the space of their fingers. Doyoung on his side observing and assisting him. After a couple of minutes, Jaehyun also finishes his and Doyoung excitedly lifts up their hands to look at them. Their skins are a little too red from irritation, yet there it is, their tattoos sitting on their fingers.

He stares at them in delight. He never would’ve thought he'd get a second tattoo since his husband _refuses_ them on his skin. Despite, well, being married with a prominent tattoo artist.

He stares at their handwriting and how they contrast each other yet works beautifully as a whole. 

“It’s so beautiful. We should’ve done this even before I lost the ring.”

“It’s okay love, you know it’s never too late to try something new.” 

Doyoung looks at Jaehyun’s eyes as he laces their fingers together.

“I’m sorry I lost your promise, and thank you for not getting tired of always giving them back to me,” 

“I will never get tired of giving them back to you because they are yours, and will _always_ be yours. I love you. Always have, always will.”

"And I will _always_ love you too."

Jaehyun closes their distance and kisses his husband full on the lips. Their right hand (they don't really have much choice since their left hands are swollen) travels to each other's bodies as they both transfer to Jaehyun's office slash lounge room at the back. Jaehyun settles Doyoung on the couch and continues to escalate their ministrations to each other. How they got to undress themselves with one hand? he doesn't even know. What Jaehyun knows is that he made the right choice in sending his staff off to work earlier than usual. He mentally pats himself on the back because now they got his whole studio alone by themselves.

It really isn't too late to try something _new_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you have reached this end. 
> 
> Scream at me  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dimpleyuno)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dojaedo)


End file.
